It is known to provide needlework graphs to be used for the needlework reproduction on canvas or fabric of the design shown on the graph.
The closest known prior art graphs comprise sheets of smooth-surfaced transparent plastic printed with intersecting lines and arranged to define spaces that are either square, rectangular, or another shape, depending on the type of needlework to be used in reproducing the selected design. The spaces in the graph correspond to the stitches in the canvas or fabric on which the design will be reproduced. The design is formed on the graph by coloring the spaces in the graph with appropriate colors to form the intended design, and the design is reproduced on canvas, for example, by locating stitches in the canvas that correspond to the overlying spaces in the graph and crossing those stitches with yarn of the same color as the corresponding spaces in the graph.
The said graph of the prior art is completed by a user placing a selected printed sheet of the smooth-surfaced transparent plastic over a specific colored design and coloring the spaces overlying each color in the selected design with correspondingly colored felt-tipped markers of the type commonly known as MAGIC MARKER felt tip pens.
Difficulty has been experienced in matching the colors on the selected design with colors of so-called MAGIC MARKER felt tip pens because of the wide discrepancy between the infinite variety of colors on designs to be selected and the limited number of colors available when selecting MAGIC MARKER felt tip pens. Other objections to the use of MAGIC MARKER felt tip pens to complete the said prior art graphs are that the liquid-based MAGIC MARKER felt tip pens sometimes smear in use; and the MAGIC MARKER felt tip pens dry out and become unusable after a period of time.
The users of the prior art printed sheets of smooth-surfaced transparent plastic are limited to the use of MAGIC MARKER felt tip pens for coloring the spaces on said smooth-surfaced sheets because neither colored pencils or anything else will stick to the smooth-surfaced plastic sheets.